Out of Time
by Smile.Freely
Summary: One Shot. This is an idea that came to me while watching a re-run of the season 8 premier. Horatio and Calleigh talk while waiting to find out about Eric.


_**I was watching season 8 re-runs today and "Out of Time" was on, the season premier! I just love this episode, in my opinion it is CSI: Miami at it's best! It makes you laugh and makes you cry all in one Episode. Although I'm an Eric/Calleigh fan myself, this story doesn't go beyond the realm of what you've seen on TV. Might be some spoilers on here, but not really…Anyway this takes places sometime during the episode when Horatio recalls walking up on Eric asking for Calleigh's phone number, and gives Eric a knowing smile. **_

_** As always I own nothing! Enjoy and please Review! **_

Calleigh had been watching from the other side of the waiting room, he was lost in thought. Calleigh watched as his brow furrowed at a memory she wished she could see as well. She knew he was thinking about Eric, they all were. Natalia and Ryan had gone for a walk, Nat couldn't take sitting there any longer. The waiting room was left to them alone, but it could have been filled and Horatio wouldn't have known. A small smile crossed his gentle features.

Calleigh ran her hands down her thighs, before standing and slowly making her way to sit beside him. The sound of her heels should have made him turn to her, but he remained deep within his own mind.

"Penny for your thoughts," She said softly, giving him a small smile when he turned his sad blue eyes toward her. Her blonde hair pulled behind her ears and falling forward as she tipped her head to the side. She was haggard and upset. After traipsing through the glades all morning and then the ambulance ride, she looked like she hadn't slept in months.

"I was remembering when you and Eric first met," Horatio responded, his voice low.

"When he asked for my phone number?" Calleigh asked, her voice high and laced with her southern accent. "I didn't know you heard that," she said laughing a little.

"I did," Horatio responded, turning his attention back to his sunglasses between his fingers. He was hunched forward, leaning with his elbows on his knees, his sunglasses dangling between his knees.

"That was so like him," she stated shaking her head a little. Silence settled between them before Calleigh took a deep, ragged breath.

"Horatio, I think you deserve to know that," Calleigh paused, looking toward the door way, licking her lips. "that Eric and I were seeing each other, outside of work," She admitted to him.

"I," Horatio started, turning his eyes back to her. "was aware of that," he finished.

"He told you?" Calleigh asked, surprised that Horatio knew.

"No one told me ma'am," he told her, leaning back, taking his elbows off of his knees. Calleigh nodded, understanding.

"Well, it shouldn't be an issue anymore," Calleigh told him, looking away as tears lined her eyes.

"Why's that?" Horatio asked, knowing she didn't mean because he was lying three doors down fighting for his life.

"I shot at him Horatio," Calleigh said turning back, a tear streaming down her cheek. "God he's lying in there fighting for his life, and the last memory he has of he and I, is me trying to kill him," she told him, standing up again. Calleigh crossed an arm across her chest, using the other to wipe at her tears. "I just," She started, her emotions to think to continue. She swallowed hard before turning back to him. "I'm not ready to lose him," she breathed.

Horatio watched her intently, before standing. He folded his sunglasses and placed them in his breast pocket before placing his hands on his hips.

"Neither am I Ms. Duquesne," he agreed with her. "You and him, you're all I have left," Horatio admitted, his eyes glistening with tears. Calleigh looked at him, through her tears to see his emotions matching hers. This was a side of Horatio she'd never seen, not even when Marisol had been killed. "Between Speedle, Ray, Marisol," Horatio sighed letting his arms fall straight to his sides. Calleigh nodded, she had been thinking about Speedle a lot that day.

"Just tell me he's going to be okay?" She begged him. Horatio's head fell toward the floor, he was unable to lie to her today. Her wet green eyes begging him for a promise he couldn't make. They both knew that two brain surgeries for one person is a lot to hope for.

"Come here," he whispered, his voice thick with tears. Calleigh took a step into his embrace, it too bringing back a flood of memories. She hadn't been in his arms since Speedle's funeral. Horatio held her tight, as she softly sobbed for the second time that day. She buried her head in his shoulder, Horatio running a reassuring hand down the back of her head, smoothing her blonde hair. They stayed that way until Ryan and Natalia came back in carrying coffee for everyone. None of them planned on leaving until they knew Eric would be okay.


End file.
